Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohWild
is the second giant mecha of the Zyuohgers. Overview is the Giant Robo formation of Cube Gorilla with either Cube Tiger or Shark as the hips and Cube Elephant or Lion as the legs. To initiate the transformation, Zyuoh Gorilla activates Combine Mode on his Zyuoh Changer and inputs the corresponding number code for each Cube Animal involved in the combination. Once the combine function is initiated, three square portals appear in the sky which the designated Cube Animals pass through and then switch to Cube Mode beore stacking on top of each other. The arms of Cube Gorilla move forward and Cube Gorilla's Gun folds in as the head folds out and lands on the Back of ZyuohWild. Then, the head opens up and the combination is complete. All formations of Zyuoh Wild are armed with the , formed from the scope of Cube Gorilla's gun. Should a situation arise where the Mecha becomes immobilized, Cube Gorilla can separate from its current combination to reform ZyuohWild with the other Cube Animals. In any of its combinations, ZyuohWild is able to summon the auxiliary Zyuoh Cubes from the grid on its forehead to either provide support or be wielded in their weapons form. ZyuohWild, alternatively known as ZyuohWild 6*5*4, is the default combination, comprised of Cube Gorilla, Tiger, and Elephant. ZyuohWild (6*5*4) specializes in punching attacks and its finisher is the where it fires its fists three times at an opponent, striking them with a total of six projectile punches. ZyuohWild's other finisher is the Appearances: Episode 6, 8 History Cube Gorilla was first accessed by Yamato Kazakiri in light of Gaburio, the first enlarged opponent he faced following his transformation into Zyuoh Gorilla which was granted through the Zyuman Power provided by Larry. Its availability signaled by the flashing 6'' button on Yamato's Zyuoh Changer which interrupted him as he prepared to summon Cube Eagle, Yamato proceeded to summon Cube Gorilla before boarding it at Larry's urging. Clashing with the giant Gaburio in a brief skirmish, Zyuoh Gorilla was joined by Zyuoh Tiger and Zyuoh Elephant who were brought forward by Larry, combining their respective Cubes to form ZyuohWild for the first time. Despite Gaburio quickly devouring ZyuohWild's Wild Cannon, the Deathgalien Player was soon destroyed by the giant robot's Wild Rocket Knuckle finisher. Forming ZyuohWild's 6*2*3 combination for the first time, Zyuoh Gorilla, Shark, and Lion made short work of the cyborg monster, , whom Nalia enlarged, while and were filled with awe at the sight of the Zyuoh Cubes and their giant robot. Shiomaneking was soon enough blasted back by ZyuohWild's Wild Cannon before being finally finished by the Wild Rocket Knuckle attack. Sometime after, when Yamato reunited with Takeru, Yurusen recounted the sight to . Zyuoh Cubes The are the personal mecha of the five core Zyuohgers. The Zyuohgers first summoned them from the Zyuoh Changers by by pressing the yellow button on the Changers' key pad. Afterwards, in a manner similar to the Origami of Shinkenger, the Zyuoh Cubes shrank into miniature versions of themselves and became the companions to their respective Zyuohgers. When attacked by giant Deathgalien Players, the Zyuoh Cubes grow giant, allowing the Zyuohgers to board them whereupon they rotate the faces of their Zyuoh Changers to form the image of a cube before inserting them into the Cube's consoles to control them. During battle, the Zyuoh Cubes can change from their animal to their cube forms for heightened defense as well as to perform slamming attacks. Cube Gorilla is Zyuoh Gorilla's Zyuoh Cube. Cube Gorilla is strong enough to lift up and throw giant Dethgalien players and is able to summon a cannon weapon which it mounts on its shoulder. The cannon can also be suspended in mid-air whereupon it lowers a trapeze for Cube Gorilla to swing on. Forms the torso and arms of ZyuohWild in all of its combinations and the right arm of Wild ZyuohKing while its cannon forms the back, head, and Wild Canon of ZyuohWild and the chestplate of Wild ZyuohKing. '''Appearances:' Episode 6-9 Cube Tiger is Zyuoh Tiger's Zyuoh Cube. Cube Tiger is armed with an extra pair of claws on its back which it uses to fling boomerang like energy blades at opponents. Forms the hips of ZyuohWild, ZyuohWild 6*5*3, ZyuohKing 1*5*4, and ZyuohKing 1*5*3 and the torso of Wild ZyuohKing. Appearances: Episodes 1-6, 8 Cube Elephant is Zyuoh Elephant's Zyuoh Cube. Cube Elephant's trunk is able to shoot an energy beam at opponents or an extinguishing mist to put out wildfires. Forms the legs of ZyuohWild, ZyuohWild 6*2*4, ZyuohKing 1*5*4, and ZyuohKing 1*2*4 and the feet of Wild ZyuohKing. Appearances: Episodes 1-6, 8 Other Formations ZyuohWild 6*2*3 ZyuohWild 6*2*3 is the robot formation of Cube Gorilla, Shark, and Lion. ZyuohWild 6*2*3's Wild Rocket Knuckle finisher manifests the cubes of Cube Shark, Lion and Gorilla. Appearances: Episode 7, 9 ZyuohWild Mogra Drill In any of its combinations, ZyuohWild can equip the Mogra Drill, the weapon form of Cube Mogra, to perform an unnamed finisher, the nature of which changes depending on which combination is using it. ZyuohWild 6*2*3 Mogra Drill ZyuohWild 6*2*3 Mogra Drill is the robot formation of Cube Gorilla, Shark, Lion, and Mogra. Appearances: Episode 9 ZyuohWild (6*5*4) Mogra Drill ZyuohWild's default combination equipped with the Mogra Drill. Appearances: TBA Wild ZyuohKing Wild ZyuohKing is the combined form of the first six Cube Animals and the first two auxiliary Cube Animals. Cockpit ZyuohKing_654_Cockpit.png|ZyuohWild Cockpit ZyuohWild_623_Cockpit.png|ZyuohWild 6*2*3 Cockpit Notes *''to be added'' Appearances *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger'' **''Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land'' **''Ep. 2: Don’t Underestimate this Planet'' **''Ep. 3: Want to Go Home but Can’t'' **''Ep. 4: Howl in the Ring'' **''Ep. 5: King of the Jungle'' **''Ep. 6: Wild Present'' **''Ep. 7: Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost Appears'' ** episode 24, **''Ep. 8: Savanna's Melody'' References Category:Mecha (Zyuohger) Category:Three-Piece Combination